


Hopelessly

by Kortizon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Frottage, Light Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Oculolinctus, Tears
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kortizon/pseuds/Kortizon
Summary: ... I love you endlessly.
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi
Kudos: 5





	Hopelessly

**Author's Note:**

> Это такие общие слова, но когда их поёт Мэттью Беллами под грустную музыку они приобретают Смысл. Muse — Endlessly.
> 
> Если какие-то метки не проставлены или проставлены неправильно, пожалуйста, сообщите мне об этом :3

Первое, что увидел Какаши, прежде чем его затянуло в измерение Камуи, — это тот же узор мангекё шарингана, что и у него. 

Какаши не мог поверить своим глазам — ни обычному, ни шарингану, — потому что то, что он видел, было невозможно. Перед ним стоял Обито. Повзрослевший, живой, не воскрешённый с помощью Эдо Тенсей, Обито. Всю правую часть его лица покрывали шрамы, а что было с остальным телом можно только догадываться — его скрывала одежда.

Это было слишком жестоко для гендзюцу, но лучше бы Какаши находился в нём. Весь его мир перевернулся с ног на голову, грозясь рухнуть. Он столько лет провёл, ненавидя себя, что не спас товарища, часами стоя у его могилы и разговаривая с несуществующим собеседником. Он действительно облажался, превратив друга в чудовище. Не внешне, нет, — внутренне. Сейчас он действительно был олицетворением зла, как когда-то Мадара.

И всё равно Какаши любил его и где-то глубоко в душе радовался, что тот жив, укоряя только за то, что раньше не дал ему знать об этом.

Это было выше его сил, не то, с чем он мог бороться, чему сопротивляться. Какаши кинулся Обито на шею, сбивая с ног, и его объятия, хоть и были крепкими, так не были похожи на удушение.

— Живой, живой, живой, — Какаши не знал, повторял он это вслух или про себя.

— Ну и как с тобой сражаться? — Обито под ним расслабился и обнял в ответ.

— Можешь убить меня прямо сейчас.

— Не уверен, что смогу.

— Почему? — искренне удивился Какаши.

— Столько лет прошло, а ты всё ещё не поумнел, Бакаши, — огрызнулся Обито.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Какаши чуть приподнялся, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо.

— А ты догадайся.

Его глаза расширились от удивления. Неужели...

— Почему ты тогда за Рин всё время бегал? — спросил он.

— А за тобой не бегал? — как-то горько ухмыльнулся Обито. — Потому что так отвечал на её дружбу. Она была мне как сестра, или даже ближе. Но ты другое дело.

— Какое дело?

— Да чтоб тебя, Бакаши! Люблю я тебя!

— И я тебя люблю, Обито, — сказал Какаши, как будто довольный, что заставил его первым признаться.

Воспользовавшись моментом, Обито повернулся на бок, увлекая за собой Какаши, чтобы потом подмять его под себя, ногами сдавливая бёдра бывшего друга.

— Я сверху, — предупредил Обито твёрдым, не терпящим возражений голосом.

— Ма, я так и планировал, — пошутил Какаши, потёршись пахом о его пах.

— Нет, не в этом смысле, — покраснел Обито. С тех пор, как он чуть не погиб под рухнувшем камнем, самое тяжёлое, что он мог терпеть на себе, — это одеяло. Иначе паника заполняла его тело, подбираясь к горлу, не давая дышать. Невероятно, что он оставался спокойным всё то время, что Какаши лежал на нём.

Какаши, видимо, догадался, что Обито имел в виду, вспомнив их последнюю встречу. Смутившись, он стал прямо через маску целовать Обито за ухом, пытаясь отвлечь его, а на самом деле в первую очередь себя, от неприятных воспоминаний.

Обито чуть приподнялся, прервав ласку, и пальцем поддев маску опустил её вниз, впиваясь в губы Какаши. Он немного подавался бёдрами вперёд, дразня Какаши через одежду, у которого встал от одного ощущения веса чужого тела над своим. Любимого тела.

Остановившись глотнуть воздуха, Обито заметил дорожки слёз на лице Какаши, стекавшие в уши. Он как никто другой знал, как больно плакать при активированном шарингане, а когда тот ещё не родной... Он целовал уже не губы, а глаз, слегка посасывая склеру.

— Обито, ты чего... — прохрипел Какаши.

— Это ты чего, Бакаши, разнылся тут, — обвинил Обито в ответ, осторожно отпустив шаринган, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы самому не прослезиться.

— Прости, слишком давно тебя не видел и слишком долго считал мёртвым.

— И ты меня прости, — сказал Обито, возвращаясь к поцелуям и сильнее двигая бёдрами, чтобы их члены тёрлись друг о друга через одежду. Какаши уже постанывал ему в губы, и Обито словно прошило током — теперь он не мог остановиться...

Когда кто-то рыдал, у Обито самого невольно выступали слёзы. Так было всегда. Он даже не замечал, как солёные капли падали на лицо Какаши. В последний раз он плакал из-за смерти Рин, а это было слишком давно. 

Пожалуй, им обоим действительно нужно выплакаться и отпустить наболевшее, ведь теперь всё будет хорошо.


End file.
